LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow/Characters/Order of Flourish/Hestia Hawthorn
''Hestia Hawthorn / ''"The justice might be viewed differently in different people's eye, but the line between order and chaos is the absolutely the same, and so is the line between oppression and freedom. Such a line is not what we should cross. If we cross this line, if we go rogue, if we get corrupted and paranoid, then there shall be chaos out there... Desire is something that shall lose control, and so shall our sanity. What would we have then if we wasted everything, the sons and daughters of Sleepy Hollow?" Lady Hestia Hawthorn, born Hestia Harmony Hallow, is a deceased but posthumously important figure of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow. She was the true identity of Zoe Corinth, who is one of the recurring allies of Ichabod Crane from Pandora Saga to Harvest Saga, but she lost her memory for some reason. Her memories of her later life (particularly after 25 years old) was sealed inside the Stone of Wisdom, which was under the possession of Helene Hawthorn, her daughter. Hestia is the daughter of Lord Helio with an female artist named Helena Hallow who he was in loved with. Helio's lover died shortly after giving birth to Hestia, and when Lord Helio tried to take his infant daughter back, Hestia was kidnapped by a group of kidnappers who was revealed to poison Hestia. The kidnappers sold her to Corinth Family, who named her Zoe. Zoe later studied in Art Gallery and met Harold Harrison, and they fell in love. Later, when Zoe was 26 years old and had a one-year-relationship with Harold, Zoe expected a child from her lover, but she later found Harold was a married man, devastating her and making Harold himself to fall guilty. She tried to commit suicide in an anguish breakdown via poisoning herself, but Harold saved her life and took care of their born-to-be-disfigured daughter, Helene Hawthorn, whom Harold named in memory of Hestia's mother Helena. In an attempt of recant, a remorseful Harold joined the Order of Flourish and took care of the mother and child, as Zoe was revealed to be the daughter of Lord Helio's daughter. Helio did not punish Harold for what he had done, since he brought Hestia back to him and felt truly remorseful. Hestia reunited with her father and forgave Harold due to his remorseful actions, regarding him as her brother. Years later, when Helene was a child, Hestia was murdered by Phyllis Peach after she found the evidence that went towards Phyllis' own involvement inside the death of Attorney Dragonia Dragonfruit. Hestia's death triggered the infamous Feast of Apollo that was attempted to bring her back with the Stone of Wisdom's power, but it went meltdown and made most of the members of the Order mentally corrupted. The soul of Hestia separated into two halves, with her body reincarnated into her younger self before she reunited with her father, with her persona as Zoe (0-25 years old) reincarnated as a living undead that was seemly a human. However, the reincarnated Zoe had no memory of her past other than the name her adopted parents gave. Therefore, Crow Faux, Phyllis Peach and Dark Arzonia addressed the reincarnated Zoe as Ms. Doll. All of her life memory as Hestia was sealed inside the Stone of Wisdom, which was guarded by Helene under Lord Helio's order. Overall, Hestia is the most important heroic figure in the entire Harvest Saga, as her murder was the key to the whole thing that was connected to the Order's corruption. She is an OC character created by Officer Candy Apple from CIS Productions based on a minor character in the original Sleepy Hollow series. ---- ''"#-A" Tropes "B" Tropes "C" Tropes "D" Tropes "E" Tropes "F" Tropes "G" Tropes "H" Tropes "I" Tropes "J" Tropes "K" Tropes "L" Tropes "M" Tropes "N" Tropes "O" Tropes "P" Tropes *'Parental Substitute:' To Albert Apple, Selina Strawberry and the entire Merry Melody alongside Harold Harrison, and Helene Hawthorn are revealed to be their own daughter. *'Plucky Girl:' She shows no fear over La Gloton and is determined to dig out her truth, making her fully immune to the brainwash technique and memory manipulation of Gladius Grapefruit. *'Posthumous Characters:' Hestia already died before ''The Corbin Files officially begun, but her death became a factor to the Feast of Apollo and Selina's sombering personality. Or... maybe NOT on the "dead" part. *'Pregnancy Makes You Crazy:' Justified. She expected her child with Harold Harrison and was happy at first, only to discover that he was suddenly engaged to Dora Dorian. She believed that Harold deceived her from the beginning and tried to poison herself in a fit of rage, but Harold saved her and refused to marry Dora as a result. This eventually caused Helene's disfigurement. ''"Q" Tropes "R" Tropes "S" Tropes "T" Tropes "U" Tropes "V" Tropes "W" Tropes "X" Tropes "Y" Tropes "Z" Tropes'' Category:TVTropes' LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow